Conventional adaptive bias techniques are used to improve the power efficiency of radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers. Traditionally, the bias voltage of a Class A amplifier is fixed and optimized for a maximum signal level. The amplifier only operates at this signal power level for a small fraction of time. Thus, the amplifier does not consistently operate at its optimized power efficiency.